


Painting Pictures

by gnarlybastard



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Breakups, But Frank is too, Drama & Romance, Dwight is a sad boi, Dwight is an mess, Dwight is the main character, Dwight's friends are the best, F/F, F/M, Feng and Kate are like the best duo lol, Flashbacks, Friendship, Get you some friends like Dwight has, Hopefully the both of them could help each other out, Hurt/Comfort, I forgot to mention..., I just haven't decided who will be with who, I know you guys are gonna have so many questions, I promise!, I say that because they may be needed for things to make sense, I shouldn't be springing all these problems onto him, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, M/M, Maybe Sexual Content, More Relationship Tags To Be Added As The Story Progresses, More tags to be added, Morrinfield (idk their ship name), Poor Dwight, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Quentin is just a sleepy boi as usual, Sadness, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, There may be flashbacks, There's more ships, They should be endgame, They'll all be answered in due time, This whole thing will be an emotional rollercoaster, UNLESS I change it, Warning:, Well that's if I successfully write outside my boundaries, he's been through a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarlybastard/pseuds/gnarlybastard
Summary: Dwight has enough weight on his shoulders. He's just trying to graduate from high school without any complications. But, he finds that to be impossible when he has to be constantly reminded of a break up that happened years ago (that shouldn't still affect him) along with a troublesome male who's trying to wedge themself in his life.
Relationships: Claudette Morel/Jake Park, Dwight Fairfield/David King, Dwight Fairfield/Frank Morrison
Comments: 30
Kudos: 55





	1. you were the song stuck in my head

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!
> 
> I'm so excited for this series! I have so much planned and I hope you all stick around. Now, for each chapter, I'll be listing a few songs that helped inspire them to be made. 
> 
> You Again - Kate Havnevik  
> Cherry Wine - Hozier  
> SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK - Joji  
> Still Sane - Lorde

Dwight Fairfield sprawled out on his messy bed, a loud sigh leaving his partly chapped lips. He couldn’t take it anymore, there was no way he was going to pass this upcoming geometry test.

His friend Jeff sighed too but it contained a different emotion. He gathered the numerous papers that he and Dwight were just working on, making his way over to the bed.

“How do you expect to get past obstacles when you give up as soon as it comes your way?” Jeff questioned, lifting the feet of his glasses-wearing friend to sit in the spot it was just occupying.

Dwight frowned, his eyes narrowed and now on Jeff. “Maybe I’m not strong enough like you and the others.”

Jeff shook his head, making a sound of amusement. “Now, why would I buy that excuse when you’re the strongest person I know?” Dwight rolled his eyes, turning away.

“Just because I’ve managed to get through a few complications doesn’t mean I’m strong.”

Placing the homework papers on the dresser that’s next to the bed they’re on, Jeff reassuringly patted Dwight’s arm. “Why don’t we get some food and we’ll worry about this stuff later?”

Dwight nodded, relieved that he would be able to escape the clutch of his schoolwork even if it was for a couple of hours. He slipped on his sneakers, following after his tall friend.

If he could be honest, school wasn’t going well. How would he handle college if he couldn’t even bear the icy clutches of high school? He didn’t know how his friends breezed so quickly through it.

Even though his mental health was put at risk throughout the past few years, he wouldn’t blame it on that. The only thing he could blame is himself for letting what happened to him, take over his life.

He had been involved in a breakup and it being his first relationship ever with someone who he’d trusted more than anyone, the pain it brought was inevitable.

Blinking out of his thoughts, Dwight realized that Jeff was trying to get his attention. Rubbing his neck and cracking a small smile, he said, “Sorry, I was thinking. What’s up?”

Jeff discreetly tilted his head in a certain direction before whispering. “David is here, how do you feel about leaving? There’s another place that’s just next door.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Dwight looked at where his friend gestured. There he was, David King. A tall, fair-skinned individual with rough but handsome features. From his brownie colored eyes to his soft lips that are usually curved into a teasing smile.

David was at the bar of this small restaurant, conversating with another friend of Dwight’s. Kate Denson. She loved to sing, she was practically a songbird. It seemed to be natural to her as breathing.

Ripping his eyes away from the two, Dwight gave his best smile and a shake of his head. “You guys don’t need to do this every time him and I are at the same place. I can handle being near him.”

Before they were led to a booth by a grumpy employee, Jeff hummed. “If you say so.”

Dwight glared at the other. His arms would’ve been crossed over his chest if it wasn’t for the employee handing over the menus. “Sounds like you don’t believe me.”

Jeff’s mouth opened to reply but someone new appeared, placing two glasses of water in front of them. Sensing the tension between them, the person gave a smile before speeding off in a different direction.

“I’m serious,” Dwight mumbled, deciding on a couple of things, putting his menu down to grab his water. Before drinking he continued, “Remember last week? We all went to the movies and I bought that gigantic drink which resulted in me having to constantly get up to use the bathroom. Meg and Nea forced me to sit at the end and guess who I ended up next to?”

“David…”

He snapped his fingers at him, flashing a smile before glaring again. “Correct.”

Jeff sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. “I’m just looking out for you, Dwight.” The glasses-wearing male rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything.

He hated it when his friends treated him as if he was fragile. He could handle being around his ex, they even agreed on being friends after their breakup. He couldn’t lie, it hurt to not have David’s attention the way he used to but that wasn’t anything new.

Dwight wasn’t allowed to think further about it because the waiter came back but this time with a big smile along with a notepad and pen. After taking their orders, the waiter disappeared again.

Wanting to see if David was still talking with Kate, he looked. Neither of them was there. Disappointment tugged at his heart even though he knew it was for the better. You see, David was one who liked to flirt. He didn’t do it purposely all the time; it was just in his nature. Dwight learned that from all the years he’s known him.

“Aye!”

Before Dwight could look, the object of his thoughts approached the two, sporting that handsome smile of his. “Fancy seein’ ye blokes ‘ere!” Dwight mentally chuckled at the man’s choice of words. Even though it took a while to get used to, Dwight couldn’t get enough of his accent.

“Hello.” He whispered, sipping on his water after, avoiding eye contact.

“Hey, David.” Jeff smiled.

His handsome smile growing wider, David looked back and forth between the two. He then gestured. “Ye mind if I join?” Dwight’s heart skipped a few beats and he found himself choking on his water.

Tears gathered in his eyes as he coughed harshly into his fist, shaking his head. Oh god, now the British man was going to know that it was about him. He probably thinks Dwight’s such a wuss.

“What the fuck? Are ye ok, mate?” David shouted, immediately at the red-faced man’s side, one hand on his back and the other on the table. Dwight recovered as quickly as he could, nodding.

“Y-Yeah, I-I’m fine. I-I was just drinking my water too f-f-fast.” He mentally raged at himself, what was up with the stuttering? If it wasn’t obvious that David’s earlier question affected him, it sure was now.

The British man sighed pulling away and scratched his head awkwardly. “Look, mate. If it’s tha’ troublin’ I could jus’—” Dwight interrupted, eyes widened. “No! You don’t need to...” Realizing how loud he was, he lowered his volume down a notch.

“I’m sorry. You d-don’t need to leave, p-please stay.” Dwight croaked; his throat still messed up after his choking episode. God, he sounded pathetic right now. He wanted nothing more than to just sink into the floor and die.

David blinked at the glasses-wearing man, about to utter something when Jeff cleared his throat making him look. Jeff shook his head, a small frown on his lips. David sighed, but obeyed the unspoken message.

Dwight removed his glasses from his face, wiping his eyes. He cleaned his glasses before putting them on again, his vision way better now. He sees that David has taken the seat next to Jeff.

Of course, he has. Why would he sit next to Dwight after what happened? He probably even thinks Dwight is pathetic because it’s been years since their breakup and Dwight can barely function in a room with him there.

“So, David. What brings you here? I thought you were meeting up with a bunch of your other friends?” Jeff spoke.

The British man chuckled, “It ‘ad to get postponed, bunch of the lads fell ill.” Jeff nodded, his eyes trailing off to their quiet friend who had yet to say anything after the situation that happened.

David cleared his throat, making Dwight automatically look up at the sudden sound. Before he could look away though, David locked eyes with him, smiling small.

Dwight tried his best to return it before looking away. He swallowed thickly, hearing his heartbeat in his ears. God, this was getting to be too much. How on earth was David still able to do this to him after all these years?

“I didn’t know that someone else would be joining you two, should I go get you a menu?” The voice came from the waiter who sat two plates of steaming food in front of Jeff and Dwight.

David shook his head, waving his hand dismissably. “No need, m’just ‘ere to talk to ‘em.” The waiter nodded, giving them all a smile before taking their leave.

Jeff and David sparked up a conversation while Dwight just ate his food quietly. He didn’t mind, it allowed his thoughts to consume him. He couldn’t determine if that was a good or bad thing. If Dwight was honest, he didn’t feel like eating anymore but he was with his friends, so, there was no way he could do that without raising suspicion.

He still needed to review his homework papers and notes for his upcoming test. Just the thought of that made tension form, right at the front of his head. God, he hated geometry. That subject was the only thing really stopping him from graduating.

Each time he tried to sit down and attempt to learn it, a headache forms and he can’t think straight. He couldn’t even blame it on his short attention span because this didn’t happen with his other classes.

Dwight didn’t know what to do anymore.

“You still up for some studying?” Jeff asked, opening and holding the door of the building that his friend lived in. Dwight sent a small smile of thanks, entering.

When Jeff returned to his side, he frowned with a shake of his head. “Not really, but I know that I have to.” David had departed earlier. It turns out he was waiting for Kate to get off work, so, they could venture off to whatever their destination was.

Dwight turned a corner, only to be knocked off his feet, his body colliding with the carpeted floor. His vision swam and the back of his head was throbbing. What just happened?

When his vision cleared, he saw a female that had a hoodie over her head laugh and point at him before running past. Then another one who also had a hoodie on but with pink hair pouring out, bowed profusely, guilt and sadness all over her features.

“I’m really sorry. Please forgive us.” With a ducked head, she sped off past Dwight leaving him on the floor. Jeff helped him up, dusting him off, trying to find any visible injuries.

Dwight fixed his crooked glasses, blinking the stars out of his vision. “What happened?” Hearing laughter, he turned in that direction and saw four individuals. Two of them on the ground, holding their stomachs as they laughed loudly. The other two standing by them, one laughing too while the other one looked sad.

“The one with the gray hoodie that’s on the ground is who made you fall. He was riding a damn skateboard. I’m pretty sure the one next to him has something to do with it too.” Jeff replied, anger heard so clearly in his voice.

Dwight shook his head, turning away from the group. He didn’t feel like dealing with this. He has too much on his mind right now to deal with something as stupid as this.

Scanning his keycard, the door unlocked at the gesture as he pushed it open. He stepped in, seeing how dimly lit the place was. He moved further into the room; his eyes set on his bed.

He began taking off his shoes when a voice made him turn his head to the right. It was his roommate, Jake. He was with someone who’s name Dwight couldn’t remember but he had seen her around.

“Hello, roomie.” The female didn’t say anything, she just offered a smile with a quick wave. She and Jake are located on his bed, sitting closely together with a laptop on their laps.

Dwight gave his best smile, before looking away and completely shedding himself of his shoes. He climbed into his bed, wrapping himself in his covers while sitting with his back against the wall.

“Is there any reason why you left the door open?” Jake questioned, looking at his roommate with eyebrows raised. Dwight blinked, realizing that Jeff wasn’t in the room. Where was he?  
  


Waiting for a few more seconds, he got out of his bed. He glanced at the pair on the other side of the room, mumbling something before leaving. “My friend was with me.”

Dwight padded down the hallway, turning a corner into another one when he saw exactly where his friend was. Jeff had one of the individuals from earlier, up against the wall while the others watched with horror.

“You think you’re such tough shit, huh?”

Dwight rushed over to them, pulling on his friend’s arm. “Put him down, Jeff.”  
  


The said individual sighed but did as told. Giving one last glare at the four, he allowed himself to be taken away. Pushing Jeff into the room, Dwight shut the door.

While his friend was taking off his boots, Dwight gathered all the things needed for their study session. He joined Jeff on his bed, back in his spot from earlier.

Dwight was turning on his silver laptop when Jeff spoke. “I was right behind you when I heard them shit talking you.”

The glasses-wearing male sighed but didn’t say anything, letting his friend continue. “I won’t repeat the words but just know it got me angry enough to attack the leader.”

Dwight furrowed his eyebrows but Jeff answered his question before he could say anything. “Yeah, they’re a group. The leader is the one who’s ass was about to get handed to him.”

“Thank you,” Dwight whispered.

Jeff smiled fondly, ruffling the brunette’s hair. “You know I got your back.”

With that, the two started their study session. It was about 1 in the morning when they were finished. Dwight yawned, shutting his laptop off while putting it away and clearing his bed of anything unnecessary.

“Damn, it’s late. I should get going.” Jeff muttered, departing himself from his friend’s bed. Dwight nodded, saying his goodbye before laying down.

“I should get going too, Jake. I didn’t realize how late it was either.” The female removed herself from the bed, slipping on her sandals. Jake couldn’t respond because he was already asleep.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead before taking her leave, Jeff right behind her. The door shut with a slight slam, making Jake jolt awake, looking around.

“Where’d she go?” He whispered, blinking constantly while attempting to sit up. Dwight shook his head, stifling his laughter. “She left and so did my friend. It’s about one in the morning.”

Jake made a sound of understanding, adjusting himself on his bed before turning over and shutting his eyes. “Night roomie.”

“Night.”


	2. when I looked at him, I saw beautiful things and I couldn't help but wish that when he looked at me, he saw the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter may seem confusing and you guys will probably have a bunch of questions but they're going to be answered soon. Also, yes this chapter was a bit much but things will only get more like that as this story progresses lol.
> 
> I love you all and enjoy! <3 :')
> 
> From the Dining Table - Harry Styles  
> Stand Still - Sabrina Claudio  
> To Be Alone - Hozier  
> Into You - Ariana Grande

“I don’t think drowning your sorrows in fast food will help you feel any better.” The table Dwight was sitting at with Jeff shook as that statement was uttered.

With a mouthful of burger and fries, Dwight looked up the person and glared. Of course, it had to be Meg. She was one of the most athletic people he knew. It was rare for her to eat junk food and she started each of her days by waking up at 6 in the morning to jog.

Dwight could never see himself doing that. It was already enough that he had to attend early classes a few times a week.

“Leave him alone, Meg. Not everyone can have the same eating habits as yourself.” Jeff chuckled, stealing a fry from Dwight’s plate. The action made Dwight give him a quick glare since he didn’t like sharing at a time like this.

Meg rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. “Whatever, you just love babying him, don’t you?” Before Jeff could reply, Dwight interrupted but not before sipping at his vanilla milkshake. “He does not!”

“Hmm…that sounds like something a person that gets babied daily would say.”

With another glare, Dwight put down his burger in the cardboard container it came in and dug in the paper bag, taking out a napkin. He balled it up and tossed it at her.

She held the side of her face which the object hit, looking at him in shock. They made eye contact for a few seconds before the two burst into laughter, making Jeff shake his head with a small smile on his face.

“Not that I don’t enjoy your company but what exactly are you here for Meg?”

She moved a few stray strands of her hair out of her face before answering. “I heard what happened and wanted to see if you’d like to take a run with me. I promise it’s way better than eating your feelings.”

Dwight shook his head, flashing her a ‘sorry’ smile. “Thanks for the offer but I’m good.” She nodded, standing up from her seat in front of Dwight and Jeff. “I figured, I just thought I’d ask since I’m about to start my daily exercise in a bit.”

“How come I didn’t get an invitation?” Jeff spoke.

Meg blinked. “Oh, you serious?”

Jeff nodded, rising to his feet and stretching. “Yeah, I don’t know why but I’m in the mood.” Meg smiled brightly, nodding once again.

“Will you be good on your own?”

Dwight shot his male friend a pointed look. “Is the sky blue?”

“Not always.”

The glasses-wearing male blinked at his friend before looking away and stuffing the last piece of burger in his mouth. Jeff laughed before giving Dwight a quick hug. “I’ll see you later. I promise to be back before you know it.”

Dwight groaned. “Damn it, Jeff. You aren’t my only friend.”

The bearded man held his hands up in surrender before laughing some more, departing with Meg. Dwight wrapped his fingers around the medium cup of his drink and leaned forward to sip at his milkshake.

He pulled away to make a grab for his few fries that came in a container but they were snatched from his grasp. He blinked incredulously before turning around to face the culprit.

It was that girl from the other night, the one who laughed and pointed at him when he was on the ground dazed and confused. She flashed a smile of wickedness before tilting her head back, dumping the rest of the fries in her mouth.

She crushed the container in her hand before tossing it at Dwight, laughing manically after. Dwight wasn’t allowed to say anything because another girl, the other one from last night with the pink hair, rushed over. Her eyes were widened and she sent Dwight a small smile before, pulling at her friend’s arm.

“Fuck off, Susie. It’s not like this nerd will do anything.” That made Dwight scoff. He removed himself from the bench, standing to his feet which resulted in him towering over her a bit.

Dwight stared into the female’s piercing green eyes before speaking. “Listen, I’m gonna need you to refrain from doing this childish shit.”

The hooded female laughed again, tilting her after. “And if I don’t?” That made Susie whimper, continuing to stare at her friend with pleading eyes. This was going to escalate into something bad.

Dwight gritted his teeth but before he could say anything, an upcoming voice interrupted him. “Touch her, I fucking dare you.” The glasses-wearing male turned his head to see it was their leader along with the other male he was laughing with on the ground the other night. Anger was radiating off of them and they looked ready to fight.

This was something Dwight wanted to avoid.

“Chill out. I don’t hit females.” With that, Dwight gathered his trash and dumped it in the paper bag. He held that with one hand, snatching the melting milkshake with the other.

He stomped off but didn’t make it far when he ran into Feng and Kate who looked highly upset. Dwight raised his eyebrows, his fury dissipating completely.

“What the fuck was that?” Feng barked, pointing behind him. Kate crossed her arms, nodding in agreeance. Dwight frowned. “I wasn’t going to hit her, you guys.”

Feng rolled her eyes as Kate chuckled before speaking. “We know that and that’s good but who are they and why are they messin’ with ya?”

“They’re just some assholes Jeff and I ran into the other night. Nothing to worry about.” He muttered, spotting a garbage can, tossing his trash in there. He was being honest. He wasn’t worried about that group at all. He had bigger things to deal with.

Feng hummed, thinning her lips as she peered from in front of Dwight to look at the group who were still there. They were talking among themselves, glances and glares were thrown at the other three.

“So, that bitch thinks she’s hot shit because you’re a guy and she knows you won’t lay a hand on her?” Feng whispered. She smirked, cracking her knuckles. “She’s got another thing coming.”

Dwight’s eyes widened while Kate smirked too, nodding. Knowing what his friends were about to do, Dwight hurriedly extended his arms out to block them from taking any steps forward.

“Come on, guys. Please don’t do this.” He pleaded.

“You gotta do better than that, darlin’. At least give us a reason why we shouldn’t go over there and open a can of whoop-ass!” Kate stated, stepping back while Feng kept trying to get around Dwight who had to constantly adjust his position and use both of his arms to stop her.

“Because this isn’t a big deal, you guys. At least wait until something else happens that’s worth fighting them over.” Kate sighed but nodded and Feng hummed in satisfaction, stepping back to join the spot next to her.

Dwight let out a breath of utter relief. Kate and Feng were terrifying when they were angry. The songbird may look like a total sweetheart with a heart full of gold, which she is, but she was someone not to be messed with. Feng was truly something insane as small and cute as she is. It didn’t take much to get her riled up and she was always looking for a reason to fight people.

“You won this time, Dwight.” Kate spoke, reaching out to pat him on the shoulder with a smile. Feng huffed, pouting. “That sucks. I really wanted to get the pink-haired one too. I hate those innocent looking bitches; they’re the ones who try to fool people into thinking that they do no wrong. I wanted to call her out on her bullshit.”

Dwight quickly cleared his throat, hoping the group not too far from them didn’t overhear. “What brings you guys here, anyway? You guys don’t go here.”

“We’re plannin’ a picnic and stopped by to see if ya wanted to come along,” Kate responded, smiling brightly.

Dwight hummed. He honestly felt like just going home and taking a nap but surrounding himself with his friends would be better for his health. Feng nudged him. “If you’re worrying about David being there, you shouldn’t. We already invited him but he kind of declined. I think he’s hanging with his other friends or something.”

“The other day, he joined Jeff and me for dinner and he said his friends fell ill,” Dwight said, confused. Kate looked surprised and went to say something but Dwight cut her off. “Maybe he’s drinking with the ones that hadn’t fall ill.”

Dwight wasn’t dumb. That couldn’t be the reason David wasn’t coming. Maybe he heard Dwight was coming and wanted to distance himself because of what happened the other night. Dwight had to stop himself from cringing. He just hoped he wasn’t right.

Kate nodded and Feng snapped her finger, nodding too. Dwight cleared his throat once again. “Anyways, that wasn’t what I was worried about. You guys don’t need to do that. I’m just tired and was debating on whether I should go or not.”

“So, are you?”

Dwight shrugged. “I guess so.”

Kate and Feng cheered which made Dwight roll his eyes playfully.

“We should help dress him,” Feng smirked at Kate, expecting one back. But Kate sighed, rubbing her head. “Don’t get me wrong, that sounds like a fantastic idea but I have to get the rest of the things ready for the picnic.”

Feng blinked. “Oh…you need help?” Dwight nodded, wondering the same thing. Kate waved them off. “Nah, I’m fine. Maybe next time?”

“Yeah, alright.” Feng confirmed, looking at Kate suspiciously.

Kate only smiled before wiggling her fingers at the two and departing.

“You think she’s up to something?” Dwight asked, beginning the walk to his dorm, making sure to go the long way to prevent them from passing by the four-person group. Feng followed alongside him, agreeing. “Hell yes.” He could only laugh.

The glasses-wearing male scanned his keycard, pushing the door open and being let in. He immediately spotted the sleeping Jake. The covers were draped over him and the only thing you could see was his eyes and everything else above.

_“My roommate is sleeping, try to keep it down.”_ Dwight whispered, putting his milkshake in their freezer before tiptoeing to his closet. Feng punched him in the shoulder which made him let out a small yelp. “ _Are you calling me loud?_ ”

_“I’m not! I’m just saying because I don’t want to wake him, he looks peaceful!”_ He whispered yelled, rubbing his arm while glaring at her. She nodded, humming.

_“Ooh! I already spot something!”_ She whispered yelled, shoving Dwight out of the way to get it. She snatched a red and white jacket off the hanger along with some slightly ripped black jeans and a gray tank top. _“This is totally you! Oh, you’re so lucky we’re just going to the park for a picnic!”_

Dwight reached for the clothing, speaking. _“Isn’t it too hot for a jacket?”_

Feng moved the items away from his hold, glaring. _“That’s funny coming from you.”_ Dwight rolled his eyes and attempted another reach but the clothing was moved again.

_“What are you doing, Feng?”_

Feng laughed, dryly. _“I should be asking you that. Strip, boy.”_

Dwight looked at her, flabbergasted but when he realized she wasn’t kidding, he groaned. He glanced at Jake, glad that he was still sleeping, he was even facing the wall which made him feel a bit better.

He took off his shirt, his sweatpants being taken off after. He snatched the tank top, quickly sliding it on, doing the same with the other articles of clothing. He made a small sound of satisfaction while Feng grinned, slapping his butt playfully. _“You look good!”_

Dwight whined at her actions, giving her a small push. That only made her laugh as her friend collected his clothing from the ground. He turned and went to take a step when he found himself staring into the eyes of his roommate.

The glasses-wearing male smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I hope—” Jake shook his head before sitting up, his naked chest coming into display along with disheveled hair and foggy eyes. “Don’t worry about it.”

Dwight nodded before he walked over to the hamper to finish his actions.

Jake rose from his bed, stretching while letting out a yawn. He caught view of Feng and lifted a hand in greeting at her. She flashed her best smile while copying his greeting. He sent her a quick smile before padding to the bathroom, shutting the door behind with a small slam.

Feng wasted no time racing over to her friend, eyes widened, fingers clutching his arms tightly. “Just who was that?”

Dwight made a sound of amusement. “My roommate.”

Feng punched Dwight in the arm. “You think I’m a moron? Of course, I know he’s your roommate!” Dwight rubbed his arm, pouting. “Take a joke, damn.”

The short female rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. Knowing she was waiting for him to give her some info, Dwight spoke. “His name is Jake. We’ve been roommates for a while now and I think he’s taken or at least he’s seeing someone.”

Feng nodded, a thoughtful look over her face. “Interesting. You know who she is?” Dwight thinned his lips before turning her around, clasping his hands on each of her shoulders. “No, I don’t. And even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you.”

As Dwight slipped on some shoes and they walked out of the door, Feng shrugged off his hands. “And why not?”

He gave her a pointed look. “Because we’ve been friends for years and I know how you are. You’ll probably find her and do something crazy that’ll most likely end up scaring off Jake.”

Feng sighed. “Fine.” Dwight let out a breath of relief. “I guess I’ll just find out on my own.” With that, Feng raced out of the building leaving Dwight to run after her.

“Hah! I won.” She stuck out her tongue, laughing after. Dwight couldn’t even muster a glare because he was out of breath. She gave him a bit to get it under control before they entered her vehicle.

As Feng backed out of the parking lot, driving onto the busy road, a familiar song traveled its way into his ears. He reached forward, turning a knob to increase the volume. ‘Into You’ by Ariana Grande blared through the speakers and a weird feeling covered Dwight.

He could remember where he first heard this song. This was years ago while he and David were together. They were out with their friends at a club and all of them were on the dance floor. Dwight didn’t know if it was the number of drinks he had or if it was just that funny tasting brownie but it seemed like that song had made him fall even more in love with David. Even though his relationship wasn’t just sex, the song explained his feelings so well.

The glasses-wearing man blinked himself out of his thoughts feeling himself jerk back in his seat. He whipped his head to the left to look at Feng and she only smirked. He sucked his teeth, opening the door and climbing out.

He had forgotten how wild a driver Feng was. He blamed his distracting thoughts. They could sometimes get the best of him but he wouldn’t let that happen. Not right now at least.

“Did you guys wear your seatbelts?” A blonde female questioned, not looking up from her actions of taking out the food items as the pair approached.

Feng laughed, plopping herself in a spot on the large blanket that covered a good amount of the grass. “Well, hello to you too!” Dwight mumbled a quick greeting before taking a seat himself, some distance away from Feng. He learned his lesson about sitting next to her when there’s food. She liked to steal things from off his plate even though she could just go and get her own.

As his friends added the final touches to their picnic, Dwight took the time to look at who was all present. Laurie, Nea, Quentin, and Kate. Laurie was like the mother hen of their friend group. She was always worrying about everything and everyone but that just added to her kind nature.

Nea was the like older sister that stayed in constant trouble. She wasn’t the nicest and her demeanor could totally be better but when she needed to, she could be caring. Feng and she are…pretty much similar.

Quentin seemed to be the most chill one of the group. But that could be due to him balancing between the state of awake and asleep. It didn’t take much to see that he was an insomniac. Those heavy and large bags under his eyes were a dead giveaway.

“Hey, where’s Jeff and Meg? Are they even coming?” Dwight asked, taking the plate into his hand that was handed to him by Laurie. Feng let out an amused sound. It seemed like she was about to say something when two familiar voices filled his ears.

He looked up, his eyes immediately squinting because of the bright sun. It was almost like the saying, ‘Speak of the devil and he shall appear’. It was funny that he had just asked about them and here they were.

Jeff took the seat next to him while Meg plopped herself in the spot next to Nea. Meg nudged her with a pretty smile while Nea rubbed the back of her head, lips curling into a sheepish smile. She mumbled something into her ear while Meg nodded.

Jeff and Dwight looked at each other at the same time, knowing looks covering their faces. They both made a sound of amusement, not being able to say anything due to Kate speaking.

“Alright, I see that everyone is here.” She held up her plate. “Let’s dig in!”

There was a bunch of cheers before everyone obeyed what was spoken. It didn’t take long for everyone to start chatting among themselves. Jeff turned to his friend next to him. “You feeling alright?”

Dwight nodded. “Yeah. I won’t lie, I’m a bit tired.”

Jeff nudged him. “That’s good. I’m glad you decided to hang with us instead of tucking in for the day.”

“It’s better for my health.”

Jeff nodded, sliding a piece of cubed fruit in his mouth. After chewing it and swallowing, he cleared his throat. “I don’t mean to bring this up but I think I’ve found a better way to help you with your tests.”

Dwight sighed. “And what might that be?”

“It’d be better if I showed you. You free later on tonight?”

Dwight shook his head. “I have classes in the morning and a big test for my English class. I need the sleep.”

“Well, are you free after?”

“Yeah. I’ll be sure to text you.”

Feng groaned. “Damn it, Jeff. Leave the poor boy alone.”

Jeff rolled his eyes. “I’m just looking out for my friend.”

“I didn’t say you couldn’t but why do you have to pester him about school?”

“In case you didn’t know, Dwight failed his test the other day. I just want to help him since I was part of the reason he failed.”

Nea butted in. “Wait, you failed your test?”

The glare on Dwight’s face told her all she needs to know. She burst into a fit of laughter, slapping her thigh. She quickly stopped laughing when Meg elbowed her harshly.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie. There’s always next time.” Laurie spoke up, sending him a warm smile. That made him feel a tad bit better.

Dwight shrugged. “Yeah but the only thing is that the next time I can take it is in a few months. It’s only available twice a year. Maybe even three times if you’re lucky.”

Silence filled the air as some of his friends sent him reassuring looks.

Feng cleared her throat, making everyone look at her. Dwight couldn’t be any more grateful. He could tell that she was only doing that to stray everyone away from the sensitive subject.

“I need everyone to be prepared for some big events that may occur soon.”

Just what in the hell was she talking about? Everyone’s facial expressions except for Kate’s morphed into utter confusion and curiosity.

“Earlier Kate and I stumbled upon some assholes that need to be shown that they should pick their battles wisely.” Dwight’s eyes widened and Jeff furrowed an eyebrow.

“It’s a group of four consistin’ of two females and two males. When Feng and I went to inform Dwight, we witnessed them looking as if they were about to jump him.” Kate explained.

The others looked at him with big eyes and Dwight knew he had to say something. “You guys shouldn’t worry too much about it. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“It isn’t that big of a deal? Come on, be fucking serious, Dwight. You should know what type of people they’re ever since the skateboard thing.” Jeff said, facepalming.

Dwight didn’t say anything, he just placed his empty plate on the side of him, plopping his fingers in his lap to look at them.

“What skateboard thing?”

“Yeah! Do we even tell each other everything or what?”

With that, Jeff begins to tell the story. In the middle of it, Dwight looked around for an escape. If he stayed here any longer he would end up exploding and it wouldn’t be a good look for him.

He spotted a lake, just a good distance away from the group. He quickly rose to his feet, walking towards that area. He saw a log, not too close but not that far from the water.

Dwight settled himself on the object with a shaky sigh. He shut his eyes and began doing breathing exercises that helped a few times. He just hoped his friends would accept this silent request on wanting to be by himself.

Once his breathing was back under control, he opened his eyes to look out upon the deep blue water. He hated it when his friends acted this way. It was like he was a child getting bullied at school and his friends were his parents who were only going to make it worse for him. He could take care of himself. He didn’t need anyone fighting his battles for him.

He didn’t need anyone then and he especially doesn’t need anyone now.

In the end, it’s just going to be him. He should know that by now. His friends are just a distraction and more people that will attend his funeral when death decides that he no longer should be on earth. For so long, he was alone and he’d gotten so used to that state that when he met his friends, it was like a false reality. No one could be this happy. He felt like this was maybe a nightmare. Everything will be going good like smooth sailing but then before you know it, everything falls apart, raising hell.

But no, that didn’t happen. Even after all the mistakes, he made in the many years of their friendships, they were still here. It didn’t look like they were going anywhere anytime soon. Dwight just hoped it would stay that way.

The glasses-wearing male blinked himself out of his thoughts, shaking his head. That’s when he felt a weight on his shoulder and saw a figure in the corner of his eye. He looked and there was David. The man was sitting next to him, worry decorating his handsome features.

Just what did Dwight do?

“What happened?” He asked.

David raised his eyebrows but then departed his hand away from Dwight’s shoulder, sighing. Without looking away from the other, the buff man explained. “I jus’ got ‘ere, mate. The others ‘ad told me tha’ ye were over ‘ere and they wanted to see if you were alright but respected yer space and silen’ request.”

That’s when David placed his hand on Dwight’s thigh and the younger male had to suppress the shiver that was trying to occur. The older man leaned in some, continuing. “We’ve known each other fer some long ‘ears and ya should know by now tha’ even though I ‘on’t show it all the ‘ime I do worry a lot.”

Dwight nodded, swallowing thickly, looking away from the man. “Yeah, I know. When we were still together, you would always worry about me. I could tell from your behavior and actions. Remember that time I went to that concert with our friends without you because you couldn’t make it? When I returned home, I expected you to be asleep because it was three am but you weren’t. You were wide awake, laying down on our couch. When you saw me, I saw this thing flash in your eyes. I identified it as relief. I found that it would always do that when we would be apart for any amount of time. I also remember how you clung to me that morning. You acted like a mother when you were checking to see if I had any injuries. So, believe when I say I know.”

Almost immediately, Dwight regretted what was said. He took action quickly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring that up. I was just—”

David shook his head, moving his hand to slap Dwight on the back as he smiled something wonderful. “No worries, mate! Let’s jus’ sweep it under the rug.”

If it was even possible, that sentence made Dwight’s heart break into more pieces. Not trusting his voice, he nodded, already feeling that stupid sting in his eyes.

David caught on but didn’t say anything because he knew it would be for the best. In attempt to help things, he held up the plate that was on his lap. “I brought ya some fruit. I know cantaloupe is yer favorite.”

Dwight looked at David through his slightly glassy eyes before putting them on the plate of orange fruit. A smile tugged at his lips before he took it in his hands, mumbling a ‘thank you’.

He was almost finished with the plate when footsteps were heard from behind them. The two males turned around to be met with the sight of Quentin. The insomniac rubbed at his nose before pointing behind him with his thumb. “The others wanted me to come get you two. Kate has a surprise for all of us.”

The two other males hummed, getting up from the log. While dusting off his behind for anything that tried to attach itself to him, he realized that the sun was almost gone. Just how long was he by himself and with David?

Dwight sighed, rubbing his eyes with his arm. He was about to start following the two now talking males when hushed whispers made its way into his ears. He whirled around, eyes scanning the area to locate who and what that was.

When his eyes landed on the large body of water, the hushed whispers started again and was a bit louder. He squinted his eyes, suddenly seeing something moving in the water. It was getting closer and for some reason, Dwight wasn’t scared.

He was more curious than anything. Plus, what was happening felt so familiar but he couldn’t explain it. Just what was about to happen?

He wasn’t able to find out because fingers wrapped around his arm which snapped him out of his daze. He turned to look at the person and there was David again.

“What the actual fuck Dwight!”

The said male blinked a few times before uttering out, “What happened?”

David looked at the male he was holding as he had just said something ridiculous. “Are ye fuckin’ kiddin’ me?! Ye were tryin’ to bloody drown yerself, luv! That’s what the fuck ‘appened!”

Dwight frowned, looking down and to his horror, they were leg deep in the water. He looked up at the angry other and whispered, “I’m sorry.” David let out a laugh but nothing humorous was behind it.

“Ye can’t serious right now, luv.”

Dwight’s frown deepened as he whispered again. “I don’t even remember doing this. I just remember following after you guys and next thing I know here we are.”

David narrowed his eyes before reaching for Dwight’s face. He squeezed his mouth open, leaning in. “Ye’ve been drinkin’ ‘aven’t ya?” Dwight furrowed his eyebrows before pulling away from the holds of the other.

“I haven’t! And fuck you for even thinking that I’d drink after my history with that shit.” The younger male yelled, shoving him away as far as possible.

Rushed footsteps filled the air, stopping David from saying anything. It was Jeff and he looked concerned. “What are you guys doing and why are you in the water?”

David sighed, running a hand over his face. He gestured to Dwight before answering. “Y’member ‘ow Quentin came to get us ‘cause Kate ‘as a surprise? Well, we were on our way there ‘en I ‘appened ta glance out the corner of my eye fer Dwight out of ‘abit when I ‘idn’t see ‘im. When I fully turned aroun’, I see the bloody fool standin’ close to the fuckin’ lake! I call out for ‘im and ‘e ignores my calls! Then ‘e just starts slowly walkin’ into the water and that’s when I rushed to ‘im. Now, ‘e’s actin’ like ‘e ‘as no clue what’s goin’ on.”

“I’m leaving.” Dwight muttered, stepping out of the water. Ignoring the calls and grabs from David and Jeff, he approached the others who looked at him curiously.

He smiled sadly at Kate. “Something came up and I have to leave. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” She frowned for a few seconds before reaching out for his hand. She squeezed it reassuringly before dropping her hand back onto her lap.

He waved goodbye to the others who did the same back or just voiced it before walking to the parking lot. He stood on the sidewalk, pulling out his phone to request an Uber. Luckily, one was nearby.

Dwight climbed in the car, mumbling a small greeting, looking out the window. Was what he was doing right? Couldn’t he just push his feelings down all for the sake of the others?

A twinge of pain took place in his chest which gave him his answer.


	3. i'm caught on the fence, i'm either happy or i wish i was dead, my life is a mess, i kinda like it even though i'm depressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished this up and it's 3:09 am. There MAY be errors. Hopefully, I feel like editing this chapter in the morning. And sorry for the slow updates. School has so much of my attention. Ya boi really out here about to graduate lol. 
> 
> BLUE - ZAYN  
> iT's YoU - ZAYN  
> Like Real People Do - Hozier  
> You Again - Garrickson & Qole

Claudette let out a shuddering breath from her moist lips before raising her fist to rap at the wooden door. There was lots of movement behind it before it swung open, revealing someone who never failed to make her heartbeat increase its pace.

Jake smiled, giving her space to walk in. He shut the door behind her with the side of his foot, hand pressed to her lower back to guide her to his bed. At the touch, she felt the entire area go warm and she tried her best to act like it didn’t affect her.

When they settled on his slightly messy bed, she spotted his roommate. He was sprawled out on his bed, the sheets tangled all over him. She had forgotten his name but she knew it started with the letter D. Maybe another time she’ll get to learn it.

“Don’t worry about him. When he’s sleeping like that, the chances are that he’ll stay like that for a while.” Jake spoke, adjusting in his spot, the movement making his and Claudette’s shoulders meet.

Taking her eyes off the sleeping man, she put them on her fingers. “H-How do you know?” Jake laughed something small and it was so cute, she almost cooed out loud. “On a few occasions, Dwight has forgotten to get up in the morning for his classes. I noticed every time he’s sleeping in a position like that, it’s so hard to get him up.”

She hummed in response, soaking in his words. It looks like she didn’t have to wait until some other time to get his name. She’ll make sure to remember his name just in case she’ll need it.

A loud ringtone filled the air but it was quickly silenced as Jake began to speak. “Hello?” In curiosity, she looked at him to see he had his phone pressed against his ear. “Yeah, ok. I’ll be there.”

Confusion then washed over her features when he hung up the phone, the object being placed in his pocket. He reached out and squeezed her shoulder, shooting her a teasing smile. “I got us food.”

She blinked before she blushed, rubbing at her arm. “Thank you.” In reply, he smiled before getting out of the bed. He slid on his shoes before exiting the room.

She lowly groaned, rubbing at her cheeks with the knuckles on each of her hands. She never failed to blush at these types of things. Jake always did these types of things and so did she. Hopefully, by the time he comes back, her cheeks will stop burning.

Feeling a weird buzz, she took her phone out of her shorts pocket and saw a notification. It was from an app she liked to use. She had problems making friends face to face, so, she used this app to talk to people on the internet and she was surprised at how well it was going. She had made so many friends within such little time.

She shot them a few texts and when she had just hit send on the last one, lots of movement caught her attention. It was Dwight. He was still sleeping but now his face was fully visible while the covers were now looking to be more tangled on him.

Claudette went to look away from him when she noticed his features were now twisted up. It looked as if he was mad. Then they quickly switched to something like pain.

Her heart lurched as she moved to get up. Was he having a nightmare?

All of a sudden, he started gasping. Thinking he was suffocating, she hurriedly tried ripping the covers off of him but it was difficult because some of it was underneath him.

It was then when the sleeping man started to cry, Claudette found new strength to remove the covers. Now, they were successfully on the floor and away from the struggling man.

“Dwight, please wake up.” She whispered, grabbing onto one of his shoulders. The man just continued crying and now his chest was rising and falling rapidly. Yeah, he was definitely having a nightmare.

She cleared her throat, “Dwight! You need to wake up!” She used one of her hands to lightly smack him a few times on the side of his face. He wasn’t breaking out of the unconscious hold.

Spotting a cup of water on the nightstand next to his bed, she grabbed it and poured it on his face, hoping that it would wake him up. She was so glad when he rose in a sitting position, coughing.

Claudette marched to the small kitchen area and gathered a few paper towels for the mess of a man that had just got pulled out of a nightmare. She handed him it which he gratefully took, wiping his face.

“Forgive me, Dwight. I didn’t know what else to do.” She apologized, rubbing her arm.

He waved her off, giving one last wipe to his face before making a grab for his glasses that were located under his pillows. He slid them on. “Don’t worry about it, you were just trying to help. Thank you.”

She looked at him for a few more seconds before nodding and moving back to the spot on Jake’s bed. She snuck a look at Dwight and now he was sitting at the edge of his bed, looking at the ground.

Claudette found herself blurting out, “Um, are you ok?” Dwight didn’t answer right away and she was about to repeat herself when he spoke something simple. “Yeah.”

She had a feeling he wasn’t telling the truth but she just left it alone because it wasn’t her place. If the man said he was ok, that’s what she had to believe.

Dwight had just gotten up to use the bathroom when Jake entered the room, balancing a cardboard box and two drinks in his hands. Once again, he shut the door with the side of his foot before making his way towards Claudette.

She grabbed the cardboard box to help him out and she instantly recognized the contents. It was her favorite food after all. “You got Chinese food.”

Jake smirked, settling himself in the spot next to her again. He nudged her shoulder, placing the drinks on his nightstand, snatching his laptop from a spot that was underneath the blankets.

He put it on his lap before opening it. “I found a movie. It’s a psychological thriller because I know you like that type of stuff.” Her cheeks burned severely and to make it not obvious, she grabbed the small package of crispy fried noodles, opening them and stuffing them in her mouth.

If Jake kept this behavior up, he would truly be the death of her.

Meanwhile, Dwight was in a crumpled state on the floor. His back was slightly resting against the door of the bathroom as trembling breaths left his mouth and rumbled his chest. He knew his fingernails were digging into the skin of his palm and it stung but he couldn’t find himself to care.

He was trying so hard not to freak out in here. He was so tired of this. Why was he the only one suffering after the whole thing? It was so unfair and he couldn’t believe that he still had to deal with this.

What part of ‘I don’t wanna do this anymore’ does his heart not understand? How was it that his mind was able to comprehend that? Well, he couldn’t say that for sure when he was plagued with memories of years ago with him and David in his dreams.

It’s like something doesn’t want him to let go of the man. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to. It was a wise decision to do it to prevent from being constantly tormented by the feelings that were never coming back.

How was David doing it? Did he ever love him? How could you just make all your feelings for someone you’ve been with for years disappear like that? Dwight couldn’t get it.

The sound of knocking made him jolt forward, his face almost colliding with the lower cabinets of the sink. “Hey, Dwight. You doing alright in there?” It was Jake. Did he happen to hear noises that Dwight didn’t know he made?

Clearing his throat, Dwight responded. “Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?”

“No particular reason.” He frowned at the answer. He went to say something when Jake spoke again. “Oh, and someone’s here for you. It’s a guy.”

Dwight furrowed his eyebrows before his thoughts made his heart flutter and skip a beat at the same time. Shaking his head, he thanked his roommate who replied with a hum. He rose from the floor.

As Dwight snatched his toothbrush, his thoughts begin to wander back to a few nights ago. His thoughts were scattered at the time but when he got a goodnight’s sleep, the weight of the events settled on him.

So, David thought he was trying to drown himself. He couldn’t lie it hurt but how couldn’t he really blame the man? Dwight didn’t like talking about that dark time but years ago when David and he were a good amount of time into their relationship, they hit a bump. A big one. It messed with Dwight’s head so much that he tried to take his own life but thankfully Laurie prevented it from happening. He was put on suicide watch by his friends for a long time.

He let out a small groan, hand flying to his head. It was beginning to hurt. That always happened when he thought too much about times like that. Fixing himself up to look presentable, he walked out of the bathroom and approached the ajar door.

Dwight painted an expression of annoyance on his face before swinging the door. He was expecting it to be Jeff or one of the others but that was quickly dismissed when the object that haunts his dreams weekly, stood before him.

“What the fuck?” He blurted.

How did David even know where he lived? He was pretty sure the man shouldn’t have known since he’s never been here; he’s only seen the outside of the school. Maybe Jeff gave him it?

David chuckled, crossing his arms. “Well, ‘ello ta ye too.” It made Dwight frown. Something was up. The other man wasn’t coming across as mad and it worried Dwight.

“I know ya probably ‘on’t wanna ‘ear this but m’glad yer doin’ alright.”

The sentence made Dwight roll his eyes as he leaned against the doorframe. “What? Were you afraid I was going to kill myself here after attempting it at the lake a few days ago?”

The sound of someone sputtering made Dwight whip his head around. Jake was coughing into his palm, his finger on the other hand pointing towards the screen. He tried to speak but it came out unclear.

Claudette came to his rescue, patting his back and speaking for him. “H-He’s trying to say that the movie spooked him.”

Dwight blinked but nodded and turned his head back to meet eyes with the now livid man. David yanked Dwight forward before reaching behind him to shut the door with a loud unintentional slam. The first action made Dwight’s face smash into David’s chest. He pulled away quickly, trying to fix his crooked glasses.

Ignoring the looks from a couple of people in the hallway, David leaned down to whisper in his ear. “I want ya ta follow me.” Not giving the other time to say anything, David stormed off making the younger one hesitantly follow.

While on the way to wherever David was leading him to, Dwight realized he didn’t have on any shoes. Now, people were going to stare at him. It didn’t help that David was causing a scene too by glaring and bumping into people that didn’t move out of the way fast enough.

They arrived at the parking lot, reaching David’s car. He unlocked it and they got in, plopping down in the comfortable seats. Without looking at the younger one, David gritted out, “Do ya ‘ave ta be so fuckin’ childish, mate?”

Dwight snapped his head to the left to look at the man. He was heavily offended by the accusation. “Excuse me? How am I being childish?”

“Ye ‘ave no fuckin’ consideration fer the ones ‘at surround ya. Ye’ve got some fuckin’ nerve sayin’ personal shit like ‘at out loud and then jokin’ ‘bout it like it’s a gag or somethin’!”

“If you really knew me, you would know I would never say something like that out loud intentionally. It just came out…” He honestly didn’t know what to say. He knew David was right but at the same time in some sort of sense, the man was wrong.

David laughed something quick and dry. “If I really knew ya? Now, ye’re actin’ like a knob head.”

“Yeah, you don’t know me. You never did. If what you said was so-called true, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. And don’t you think things between us would be better instead of the way they’re now?” Dwight wanted to stop earlier in the sentence but the words were now just pouring out his mouth like vomit.

“Ye know what? M’done talkin’ about it, this conversation is going ta end up with one of us sayin’ somethin’ we’re goin’ ta regret.”

Dwight’s heart agreed with that but his mind didn’t and that’s what caused him to say what he said next. “But I’m not done. I want to know why you just dumped me like I meant nothing to you at all.”

David didn’t say anything, he just stayed unmoving, eyes still not on Dwight. The younger male took that as fuel to continue. “We had been together for so long. And then you just threw it all away for what? How could I ever know since you just dropped me without any explanation! I believe I deserve to know!”

“Get out.”

Dwight blinked, eyes widening. “What?”

“Did I fuckin’ stutter ye bloody tosser? Get out!” David bellowed, slamming his fist against the horn in utter rage. This was the angriest Dwight’s ever seen him. Yeah, David could get angry sometimes but it was never to a point like this.

This was his fault, all of it. David was right…about everything. The fact made Dwight’s chest clog while his eyes swelled with tears. His bottom lip even quivered.

“I-I’m sorry. I’m s-so sorry.” He whispered; he couldn’t find it in himself to speak at normal volume. There was a blockage in his throat and it was suffocating him. He needed to get out of here.

He opened the car door with a harsh movement, hopping from out of the car, almost tripping. He closed the door behind himself and walked back to his dorm while wiping his eyes furiously with one arm, his glasses in his hand.

But wait, there was no way he could go back to his dorm right now. He needed to find a way to clean himself up first. He didn’t want Jake and the girl, whose name he keeps forgetting, to worry even more. He was pretty sure they heard what he said earlier, he wasn’t dumb.

It made him cringe when he thought about it. How could he look them in the eyes after he made a fool of himself? He sighed, running a hand over his face.

“Thank you.” He muttered to the person who held the door for him, slipping his glasses back on his face while walking inside. He let out a shaky sigh, hoping no one would take the extra time to look him in his face right now.

Spotting the bathroom, he felt a bit of joy, speed walking towards it. Fortunately, it was empty and he wasted no time washing his face. He removed his glasses, taking a few seconds to debate putting them in his pocket or on the counter.

Even though for some odd reason he felt like he should put them in his pocket, he went with the idea of setting them on the counter. They’d get smudged by his fingers when he goes to take them out, he didn’t feel like dealing with that.

He turns on the faucet and wets his face, rubbing softly at his eyes. He does that for about a minute or so before blindly reaching for the napkin dispenser. He doesn’t feel it but what he does feel is the napkin.

He uses it and his face is dried within two to three swipes over his face. He opens his eyes, blinking them to make them adjust to the lighting. He then reaches for his glasses but then sees that they aren’t there.

Confused, he leans towards the spot he put it at and sees face to face that it is not there. What happened to his glasses? Did he happen to put them somewhere else on the counter? Dang it, that meant he had to lean forward to fully see if his glasses were there since the color of his glasses were the same color as the sink counter.

But wait, maybe while he was washing his face, he could’ve knocked them over on the ground! Oh man, he hoped that wasn’t the case.

“Holy shit, you’re actually hella blind without these!” The sudden unfamiliar voice laughed, humor dripping off every word. At that, he jumped, spinning to the direction of whoever this was.

Dwight squinted his eyes, trying to identify the person but failed when his vision blurred. “Uh, who are you?” He asked, taking cautious steps towards the person.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, bitch boy?”

He blinked, surprised. What did this person have against him? His mind trailed off to David but he knew it couldn’t be him since this person was lacking the accent. Plus, David was terribly pissed at him. He was sure they weren’t going to be talking to each other for a while.

“Can you give me my glasses back, please? My head is starting to hurt.” Dwight asked. It was true, the more he squinted the more his head would throb. Plus, the sudden change of sight wasn’t going well.

The person cackled, crossing their arms. “Damn, that’s just too bad I don’t fucking care.” Ok, this was getting to be too much. Whoever this was needed to stop playing around. Dwight was getting to be annoyed.

He stepped closer to the person, now face to face to them. He leaned in to try and make out some of there features when darkness suddenly filled his vision, the voice speaking again. “I know that you just broke up with your boyfriend and all but that doesn’t mean you should go around attempting to kiss strangers you don’t know.”

Dwight’s heart lurched at the sentence as he took some steps back, seeing that the stranger covered his face with their hand which caused the darkness. “What? David? He’s not even my boyfriend and I wasn’t even trying to kiss you. Just give me my damn glasses and stop playing around!”

“It didn’t seem that way since you ran away from his car all teary-eyed and shit. I’m pretty sure you two had some argument, I’m just mad I didn’t get to hear it.”

He groaned, slamming his palm against his forehead. “It’s none of your fucking business! Now give me my fucking glasses back before I fuck you up!”

The stranger tilted his head, smiling plainly. “You shouldn’t be rude to someone who has something of yours.” Before Dwight could say anything, crunching filled his ears.

He didn’t need to look to know that those were his glasses. As the stranger’s laugh filled the entire bathroom, Dwight felt tears surface as his heart skipped one too many beats.

“Awww, is the little bitch boy gonna cry? What happened to that big boy façade you put up? Didn’t you say that you were going to fuck me up?” Dwight didn’t respond, he just stared at the stranger's feet, fist tightened.

Don’t do it, Dwight. You know what happens when you get mad like this. It’s not even worth it, Dwight. Don’t do it, Dwight. You have another pair of glasses in your room. There’s no need to solve your problem with your fists.

Dwight had just calmed down and went to walk out of the bathroom when the stranger beat him to it but not before muttering, “Pussy.”

It took 10-15 minutes for Dwight to get back to his dorm. He didn’t have his keycard with him. He hoped Jake or Claudette was still there. He knocked softly and then waited.

Why was he so fucked? What did he do to deserve this kind of luck? Was it because of how he treated David earlier? Was it because he failed to let go of a relationship that ended years ago? What the fuck was it?

The door opened to reveal Jake. He could recognize some of his features since he’s seen the man plenty of times. “What the hell?” Not saying a word, Dwight walked past his roommate.

He approached his dresser, squatting to reach his bottom drawer. He opened it, hand reaching and rummaging for a certain object in the back. Feeling it after a few seconds, he hurriedly opened it and slipped the cold pair of glasses on his face.

He almost sighed in utter satisfaction. His head felt better now.

“Uh, Dwight? Can you at least explain why you came here without your other pair of glasses?” The said man turned around, frowning. He noticed that Claudette was still here. She looked sad.

He turned back around to close his drawer, standing up straight. Frowning even deeper, he stared at the ground. “Some asshole that has something against me broke them. It’s nothing serious.”

Claudette gasped as Jake’s expression morphed into confusion. He raised his eyebrows. “Wow. That’s all they did right?”

Dwight hummed. “Yeah but its nothing you two should worry about.”

The two didn’t say anything as Dwight dropped himself into his bed, landing on his back. Suddenly, the thought of him coming off to them with the wrong attitude conflicted him.

Releasing a small breath, Dwight flickered his eyes back and forth between Jake and Claudette who was already looking at him. He saw that Jake joined her back on his bed and the two were sitting next to each other.

“I hope I didn’t come off rude to you guys. I promise it’s not like that, I just got a lot going on.”

Claudette blinked in a bit of surprise but smiled softly, “Oh, um, don’t worry about it. You’re fine.”

Jake nodded. “It can get like that sometimes, I feel you. As Claudette said, don’t worry about it, you’re fine.”

Dwight smiled something small before ripping his eyes off the two and putting them on the ceiling. He felt himself slipping away but was interrupted by a buzzing noise and feeling coming from somewhere by him.

He patted his bed and grabbed his phone. Letting out a chuckle, he tapped a spot on the screen. Two familiar faces popped up on the screen. Why couldn’t they just phone call him instead of facetiming?

Feng narrowed her eyes, lips curled in a slight snarl. “So, you call yourself ignoring us now?” Dwight blinked before shaking his head.

Laurie sighed, running a hand through her long blonde hair. “I guess that’s a way to start this conversation.”

“I wasn’t trying to ignore you guys. You know how I get sometimes…” He hoped they caught on to his message. He didn’t want them bringing up anything in front of Jake and Claudette who could very well hear them even though they were now watching something on Jake’s laptop, sharing some headphones.

Feng’s whole demeanor changed within a blink of an eye. She was now cheesing into the camera, eyes full of happiness. “Is Jake there?” Giving a quick glance to the other man in the room, Dwight answered with a, “Maybe.”

“Ooh! Tell him I said hey!” He looked at Jake who was already looking at him with a confused expression. Dwight sent him a tight-lipped smile before turning his phone towards him, so, Jake could see her.

“It’s my friend, Feng. She was here the other day.” Realization dawned on the other man before he nodded. He cleared his throat before speaking. “Uh, hey there.”

“Hey! How are you?”

Jake blinked but still replied. “I’m alright. Uh, what about yourself?”

Dwight could practically feel Feng’s grin through the phone. “Glad to hear it! And I’m alright too. Thanks for asking!” Jake smiled something small, looking a bit nervous.

Before Feng could say anything, he switched his phone around, so, now it was facing himself again. He sent a thankful look to Jake before returning his eyes to the phone again.

“Well excuse the fuck outta me! I was talking to him, you asshole!” Feng yelled, frowning deeply. Laurie sighed once again and went to say something but Dwight beat her to it.

“That’s just too bad. Now, can you guys tell me what you called me for?”

Feng pouted before sticking her middle finger in the camera, making silly faces. Laurie cleared her throat. “We were worried about you. How about we meet up?”

Feng groaned before rolling her eyes, “Hold on, the gray-bearded old man wants to join.” Before Laurie and Dwight could question her, a familiar face popped up on the screen.

“Hey, guys!” It was Jeff. He seemed to be at work since Dwight could recognize the paintings in the background.

The three chorused a greeting.

“So, what’s up?” Jeff asked, smiling.

“We were planning to meet up,” Dwight said. Feng rolled her eyes once again, looking not pleased.

Jeff chuckled. “How about I join you guys? I’m about to get work anyways.”

Laurie seemed happy about that. “Of course, sounds fantastic. Right guys?” Dwight nodded while Feng agreed but didn’t sound too enthusiastic.

“You seem a bit upset, Feng. What’s the matter?” Dwight asked, inwardly snickering.

“I’m going to kick your ass Jeff if you even mention something about school,” Feng said, totally ignoring Dwight’s saying. Jeff laughed, raising one hand in surrender since his other one was occupied with his phone.

“Fine.”

“I’m coming to pick you up, Dwight!” The said man thinned his lips at the sentence but he could only nod with a sigh.

“Let’s meet up at that place with those good wings,” Laurie suggested.

They all came to an agreement and hung up. Dwight took in a deep breath and exhaled it. Hanging out with his friends is good. It’s a distraction. A good one. No David. Just him and a few of the others.

He stood up, stretching his limbs, hearing them protest. He then rubbed his neck, facing the pair in the room. “I’m sorry about my friend, Feng. She can be a bit much and I hope it doesn’t bother you guys.”

Claudette shook her head. “It’s ok.” Jake hummed in agreement, throwing an arm around the female. She blushed, pressing her glasses up on her face to play it off.

“Hey, I don’t mean to pry but are you guys…like a thing or..?” Dwight asked, walking to the closet, opening it. He was glad he was turned away from them because they wouldn’t be able to see his facial expression.

There was a bit of silence for almost a minute and Dwight almost turned around, thinking they couldn’t hear him but Jake spoke up. “I guess you could say that. We aren’t official, though.”

“How come?” What the fuck Dwight? Could you be anymore nosey?

Jake didn’t answer right away but it was quicker than his last answer. “It’s complicated.” Dwight could hear the nervousness in the man’s voice. He felt like teasing him.

“Try me.” The silence nearly killed Dwight. With clothing in his arms, Dwight turned around and laughed. “I’m kidding.”

Utter relief washed over Jake’s and Claudette’s face. He almost laughed even harder. He could tell it was something that they didn’t want to talk about. He respected that.

“In a way, I can feel you. That’s how it kind of was at the beginning with David and me. You see—” Dwight choked, cutting himself off with a cough that he covered using his arm.

He cleared his throat, smiling nervously. “Sorry. Forget I said anything.” With embarrassment washing over him like heavy rain, he hurried to the bathroom. Plopping his clothes on the toilet seat cover, he let out a big sigh.

He should take a fast shower. Yeah, hot water pelting on his skin sounded great right now. He stripped from his clothes, wasting no more time.

Dwight felt much better after. He put on his clothes fixed his hair the best he could before exiting the bathroom. He was sporting the usual. Sweatpants and a T-shirt. Being comfortable was what he was going for.

Right as he was snatching up his wallet and phone, there was a knock on the door. He walked to it and swung the door open to reveal Laurie and Feng.

She only grinned as she shoved passed him, entering the room. Laurie only shook her head in amusement before opening her arms to hug Dwight. He moved into it, wrapping his arms around her. She squeezed him tight, rubbing his back after. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” He whispered, eyes almost welling up with tears. He didn’t know how her words were so reassuring even if they could be so simple.

She pulled away, smiling sweetly.

He went to smile back but remembered that Feng had just entered his room. Where Claudette and Jake were…

Dwight twirled around, heart almost falling out of his mouth seeing Feng talking to the couple. Before he could move to stop it, Laurie placed a hand on his arm, saying something before moving past him.

He watched as she walked up to them, a hand lifting to wave at the couple. She was polite. Then she turned to Feng and grabbed her by the ear, pointing to the door.

Feng pouted and whined. He imagined Laurie putting on her strict face because Feng groaned before moving out of the grasp of their friend. She told the couple a goodbye, along with Laurie and just like that, all three of them exited out of the room.

“You didn’t have to embarrass me like that!” Feng crossed her arms, glaring at Laurie from the side of her eye. Dwight had to hold in his laughter. This was too funny.

“It’s clear that those two are together. Shouldn’t that make your ‘feelings’ disperse?” Laurie pushed the building door, holding it open for her friends.

“That goes for usual people but I’m not usual people though. And couldn’t you guys tell that he was feeling me? He was so nervous! I wonder why!”

Dwight rolled his eyes, leaning against her car, waiting for her to unlock the doors. Laurie scoffed, looking at the other female in disbelief while coming to a stop by the passenger side. “He could just be a nervous guy, Feng. Hell, he was even nervous with me! He barely returned my greeting.”

Feng clicked a button on her car keys, getting in the vehicle along with everyone else. “Don’t you like that weird Adam guy?”

Laurie shook her head, looking out of the window as Feng drove out of the parking lot. “He’s just a friend and he isn’t weird. You stop that right now.”

“He’s always so serious. I remember trying to joke with him…because you know that’s my thing and he was so stale. He ruined the whole vibe.”

Laurie rolled her eyes. “Why did you even bring him up?”

“I needed to remind you that you already have someone. I don’t need any more competition, not that it would matter.”

Laurie shook her head again, not saying anything to that. Her friend was a mess, she couldn’t get through her right now. She would just try next time.

Dwight felt his phone vibrate. He passed his wallet to the other hand, raising his phone to his face. It was Kate.

**Kate: Hey Dwight!**

**Dwight: Hi Kate. What’s up?**

Was she planning on meeting up with them too?

**Kate: Nothing much, how about you?**

**Dwight: It would’ve been the same but Laurie and Feng are dragging me out somewhere to eat. Jeff’s gonna be there too, he joined last minute lol.**

**Kate: Sounds great.**

**Dwight: Hopefully, you know how Feng and Jeff can be.**

**Dwight: Hey, why don’t you come too? I still have to make up last time to you.**

**Kate: I totally would’ve but something just came up and I need to handle it. We can meet up on Saturday, I’m free all day. How about it?**

**Dwight: Ah, ok. But yeah, sure! I’m down.**

**Kate: Great.**

**Dwight: Oh, and I wanted to ask, it’s ok if you don’t want to tell me. What exactly came up?**  
  


**Kate: It’s David.**

Dwight’s breath got caught up in his throat and it was noticed by the two females in the car with him. He coughed into his arm, clearing his throat, desperately trying to play it off.

**Dwight: What happened?**

**Kate: I’m sure you know.**

A bad feeling stirred in his belly at the text.

**Dwight: How did you come up with that conclusion?**

**Kate: He asked me for your dorm number.**

**Dwight: Yeah, so?**

**Kate: And sometime after, he called me. Let me tell you, my ear wasn’t prepared.**

**Dwight: I don’t know what to say.**

**Kate: That’s fine.**

**Dwight: I feel like you’re mad at me now.**

**Kate: I’m not. You just could’ve done a better job at handling things. David too.**

Dwight couldn’t stop his fingers from typing his next words.

**Dwight: Do you know the reason why he broke it off with me all those years ago? I know you two are pretty close, so, he had to have told you something.**

**Kate: It’s not my place. I’m sure David will tell you sooner than you think.**

**Dwight: I need some closure, Kate. This whole thing has been eating at me for years because I’m so worried that I did something wrong.**

**Kate: I understand, darling but you’ve gotta understand where I’m coming from. It would be better if he told you.**

Dwight was getting tired of this conversation; it was clear it was going nowhere.

**Dwight: If you say so. I’ll talk to you later.**

With that, he locked his phone and ignored the couple of times it buzzed. Now, he was feeling drained. He wanted to go home and sleep this off. This topic was getting tiring. What was so hard about sitting down and talking about it?

He was sure he couldn’t have done something too bad. If that were the case, wouldn’t his friends have ditched him years ago? Dwight inwardly groaned, not allowing himself to do it outwardly or he would be questioned.

“Mmmm, I can’t wait to mouth harass their corn dogs!” Feng cheered, pulling into a parking space. She put the car in park and plucked the key from the ignition, hopping out.

She immediately spotted Jeff and raced over to the bench he was sitting at. The other two followed, all of them saying greetings when they were settled.

“Wow, I didn’t know I meant that much to you Feng. You practically bounced over here to me.” Jeff spoke, smiling brightly.

The short-tempered female shot him a look of disbelief, rolling her eyes. “You wish, grandpa! I just couldn’t wait to devour some food.”

One would expect him to be heavily offended but him knowing Feng, he couldn’t take her words to heart. This was their thing, they always bantered.

Someone on roller skates came skating over, coming to a stop in front of the bench where they were located. Feng immediately recognized the person. It was that ‘innocent’ looking girl who she wanted to fight the other day.

The pink-haired girl recognized them and panic spread on her face for a few seconds before she gathered herself. She cleared her throat and smiled brightly, showing off her colorful braces. “Hi, there!”

The group murmured greetings. The pink-haired girl continued as she reached a hand in the pocket of the apron she was wearing to take out her notepad and pen. “I hope all has been well! Welcome to Sonic’s, what may I get for you all?”

The four gave their orders quite smoothly and the pink-haired girl was ready to skate away when Feng caught her by the apron. In slight fear, her eyes widened and she nervously gulped, turning.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t do what you were thinking of. Let me find out that you or any of those other motherfuckers in there did anything to our food and I bet this on everything I’ve ever loved…I’m gonna fucking kill you.”

Dwight, Laurie, and Jeff were in too much shock to say anything for a few moments. The girl nodded furiously and hurriedly skated away, not even sparing a glance back.

Feng looked satisfied but of course, that didn’t sit well with Laurie. “What the hell was that!”

“Remember those two stories that were told at the picnic with that group and Dwight? Well, her bitch ass is one of them.”

Laurie’s eyes widened but then she smiled something tight-lipped. “Very well then.”

“I think you should go easy on her, Feng. She was nice to me and tried to help even though those are her friends.” Dwight spoke, rubbing his neck, ready for the backlash.

“Kiss my ass,” Feng replied, taking out her phone, not even looking Dwight’s way.

“Ok guys lets change the subject,” Jeff said, chuckling after.

Dwight rolled his eyes but shrugged.

“Have you guys tried knitting? It’s pretty fun. Adam got me into it.” Laurie questioned, smiling sweetly.

Feng and Dwight hummed a ‘no’, not really tuning into the conversation. Jeff shook his head, actually listening. “I haven’t. Tell me all about it.”

Dwight felt bad and wanted to participate in the conversation but his thoughts were plaguing his mind. They kept going back to his recent conversation with Kate. Something was up and it was a big deal.

It had to be or else she could’ve told him.

He wasn’t allowed to dwell on that for too long because a loud familiar obnoxious laugh filled his ears, snapping him from out of his daze. He blinked a few times, looking around for the source.

When his eyes landed on someone in the driver’s seat of a car, something cold washed over him. His eyes widened as he identified the person. It was that guy from the bathroom. He remembers his laugh. And he’s also the same guy that knocked him over with a skateboard and almost tried to start a fight over a misunderstanding.

Dwight didn’t feel himself getting up, he also didn’t hear the call of his friends. It was almost like he was floating.

Before he knew it, he was standing outside the car that the guy was in. A new feeling washed over him and it wasn’t pleasant.


	4. once upon a time I was falling in love but now I'm only falling apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!
> 
> It's been quite a while, eh? I just wanna apologize. I've been going through a lot with school and my mental health. I've also been stuck on this same chapter for months because I didn't know what I wanted to happen. Luckily inspiration hit me at like 4 am just now, so, here I am lol. I'm honestly half asleep, so, my apologies if stuff doesn't make sense. I'll probably edit it later. I hope you enjoy!! :) <3

“Mr. Fairfield, is everything alright over there?”

At the sound of the sudden voice, Dwight flinched but hurriedly played it off with a clear of his throat and a cough. Without looking away from the bright laptop screen, he nodded. “Y-Yes. I’m just a bit tired that’s all.”

There was a quick moment of silence before the proctor hummed, eyeing the male suspiciously. “Very well, let me know if you need anything.” Dwight almost scoffed at that. What was with the sudden concern?

He could only roll his eyes as he tried focusing harder on the question displayed on the laptop screen. Maybe he should’ve studied for this test. But how could you blame him due to recent events?

The thoughts made Dwight lift his hand to trace the dark purple bruise that covered his left eye. He even licked his bottom lip but there was nothing there anymore and he was more than happy about that. He was glad his busted lip healed, so, now all he needed to worry about was the scratches on his face and the painfully visible bruise on his eye.

Maybe he should’ve thought before taking action against the stupid bastard who gave him these along with the ones that were hidden by his clothes. That idea quickly dispersed when he remembered the sound of the other male’s hollering.

Dwight wished he could’ve done more but unfortunately, he was pulled away by the Sonic employees who were quick with their thinking and actions. He only managed to get a few hits in which left him unsatisfied.

He craved for the male’s cries and was aiming to kill him. How dare he break his glasses and think that he could get away with it? The male had a lot of nerve trying to mess with someone who he probably thought was an easy target.

Dwight found himself nearly chuckling out loud when he remembered the green-eyed girl and the other guy of their group appearing out of nowhere to help out when his friends handled them. Especially Feng.

He didn’t get to see much of what was happening with them because of being occupied with a certain bastard but seeing how shaken Laurie was from it, something big must’ve happened.

The glasses-wearing male sighed, pulling on the edge of his hood which was covering most of his face. He clicked the answer choice that seemed best fitting and was greeted with the end of the test.

He raised his hand.

“I assume you’re finished, Mr. Fairfield?” The proctor asked from their seat at the desk they were located at. Dwight nodded, humming after since he figured the man couldn’t see that.

“Very well, give me a moment, would you?” Dwight hummed again, secretly raging inside. Damn it! He just wanted to go back to his dorm and rest himself. He’s been feeling extra drained lately.

Dwight couldn’t even see what the proctor was doing since he couldn’t risk attracting attention to his face. He had an idea of how the man and his peers would react. Not that he had much confidence before but due to the bruises and scratches on his face, that went down the drain and he couldn’t stand to be around people for too long.

However, this is what happens when you don’t do the right thing. He could’ve easily avoided this but no, he just had to let his anger get the best of him. Violence isn’t the answer….at least not all the time.

“Pardon me for the wait, Mr. Fairfield.” The proctor spoke, abruptly standing on the side of the younger male. “Now, are you sure you’ve completed this test? Have you checked over your answers surely and thoroughly?”

“Y-Yes, I have sir.”

“Very well. Press the exit button for me, please.”

Dwight did as asked and followed the rest of the instructions.

“Have a nice day, Mr. Fairfield, and don’t forget to grab your phone on your way out.” Dwight nodded, standing up from the desk he was seated at, making the proctor take a few steps back. “Thank y-you and y-you too.”

He walked to the front of the classroom, swiping his phone from the wooden desk, and took his leave, making sure to discreetly pull down his hood more to cover his face well enough.

Dwight stood outside the classroom, turning his phone back on with the button on the side of it. Then he began walking to his dorm, making sure to watch where he was going. He was pretty sure he looked super suspicious.

A few messages popped up on his phone and he clicked to view them all.

**Kate: Hey Dwight. I heard what happened and I hope everything is fine with you. Lemme know if there’s something you need.**

**Quentin: Hey buddy! I’m here if you wanna talk.**

**Nea: Yo nerd! The others told me what happened, I’m glad that you kicked his ass or I would’ve had to kick yours.**

**Meg: Dweet.**

**Meg: I FEEL LIKE THE OTHERS ARE HOLDING OUT ON ME. TELL ME EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED.**

He replied to the messages, locking his phone, and pushing a door open to get inside his dorm’s building. A couple of hallways later, he was now in front of his room door. He used his keycard and stepped in, softly shutting the door behind himself.

Jake rose from his laying position, his happy but worried face coming into view along with his naked chest. “You’re back.”

“Yeah,” Dwight mumbled, dragging to his bed, and flopping on the comfortable thing.

“You just missed Claudette.”

Dwight frowned. “Really?”

Jake nodded, adjusting his position. Now, he was sitting at the edge of his bed, eyes completely on his roommate. “Yeah, she left like a minute or two before you arrived. I guess you didn’t see her.”

“Yeah…” Dwight breathed, flipping over onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. It wasn’t long before his hoodie got uncomfortable to wear which resulted in him having to remove it.

He smoothed out his undershirt and sighed. He could feel Jake staring at his ugly face. There was no use in hiding it since when he got back from Sonic’s after what happened, Jake and Claudette were in the dorm.

It was embarrassing if Dwight was honest.

He remembers Jake freaking out while Claudette frantically aided him. She did a pretty good job and made him promise to take care of his injuries since he didn’t seem too fazed about it.

“I know you don’t want to hear this, but I need to ask this since I promised Claudette I would. How are you holding up? Are your injuries ok?”

Nibbling on his lip before chuckling after, Dwight responded with, “So, you wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t for Claudette? And I’m fine, a bit sluggish though. My injuries are ok too.”

Jake raised his eyebrows. “I would’ve asked regardless but I don’t like to bother people. I know we’re roomies and all but…”

“I’m just messing with you. Thanks for your concern and oh, can you tell Claudette I said thanks again? I really appreciate what she did for me.”

Jake chuckled but nodded, reaching over to grab his phone.

Dwight sent a smile his way even though the other probably didn’t see it.

He couldn’t explain it, but he felt as if Jake and himself had gotten closer lately. He knew it was the fight with David and with the bastard who broke his glasses had a lot to do with it. Maybe since Jake was exposed to so much, he’s probably more comfortable now than he was before.

“Are you feeling any nausea, dizziness, or pain?”

Dwight shook his head. “No.”

Jake nodded, continuing to be on his phone for a few more seconds before tucking it into his pocket. He sent Dwight a nervous smile before speaking. “You want to watch a movie?”

At the unexpected question, Dwight furrowed his eyebrows, a funny expression on his face. Jake made a sound of amusement and rose his hands in surrender. “It was just a suggestion.”

Dwight bit his lip, chuckling after. “I know, I’m sorry. It’s just that I didn’t expect it.” Jake crossed his arms, smiling in a teasing way. “And why would that be?”

The glasses-wearing male opened his mouth to speak when the sound of a phone ringing filled the air. Feeling his buzz in his pocket, he knew it was his. He sent Jake an apologetic look who just smiled lazily.

Dwight took out his phone, clicking the accept button before putting the phone to his ear. “Hello?” He didn’t look at the caller ID before answering, so, when he heard Meg on the other end, his eyebrows rose. “Dweet!”

“What’s going on, Meg?”

Hearing the female laugh, a smile couldn’t help but creep upon his lips. “How are you feeling?”

“Didn’t we have this conversation earlier? I’m alright. What about yourself?” There was a lot of shuffling before a new voice was heard. “She’s just tryna be a good friend, nerd. Don’t make me kick your ass.”

He rolled his eyes, sighing. “I know, Nea. I was just saying.”

Shuffling filled his ears once again and now Meg’s voice was back. “Sorry about that, you know how she is. But, you’re now on speaker. Say hi guys! It’s Dwight.”

Different voices flooded his ears, making him have to remove the phone from so close to his ear. “Uh, hey everyone.”

“Do you guys hear that? He’s treating us like total strangers!”

“It’s not my fault I don’t know who’s all there.” Dwight defended, making a sound of amusement while scratching his head.

“Alright, alright. There’s me, Nea, Kate, and David.” Dwight’s heart clenched at the sound of David’s name and the fact that he was there with them.

He didn’t get to reply to that because Meg suggested something which made his thoughts go nuts. “You should come hang with us!” There was a bunch of voices and they were saying indecipherable things.

“Oh my god, guys. Of course, we could go somewhere else less crowded. I’m not dumb!” Meg groaned, dragging out an annoyed sigh. “How about we go over to your place? We’ll even bring your favorite!”

Panic flooded Dwight’s senses as he tried his best to figure out what to say. If he tried to decline, his friends would feel some type of way and would most likely make their way over here. Then if he accepted, how would Jake feel about it? Then again, this is his place too. But that doesn’t matter! He wants to respect Jake’s silent wish.

He knew the guy had trouble with people besides him and Claudette. Dwight couldn’t imagine how he was feeling when Feng and Laurie came over.

The glasses-wearing male sighed and opened his mouth to say his answer when knocking on their door filled the air. He went to get up, but Jake beat him to it.

“I’m here, I’m still here. Hold on, someone’s at my door.” Dwight said, trying to calm the raging mess on the other side of the line.

“Holy shit!”

Dwight recognized the voice immediately, it was Feng. What was she even doing here? He didn’t remember seeing any messages of her saying that she was coming over.

He watched as Jake moved out of the way and he was greeted with the sight of more than Feng. Laurie, Jeff, and Quentin were here too.

“Dwight, can you please tell me what’s going on?! Who’s there? Do we need to head over there and kick ass?” Meg yelled. Annoyance was so obvious in her voice.

He sighed. “It’s just Feng, Laurie, Jeff, and Quentin.” Right after he said that his phone began vibrating and he moved it away from his ear to see that Meg was requesting to FaceTime.

Dwight accepted it and moved to make room for his friends to sit on his bed. Quentin shot him a tired smile, plopping a bag on his lap. “Hey, Dwight. I heard that they were coming over here and I wanted to join, I hope you don’t mind.”

The glasses-wearing male shook his head. “It’s good to see you.” Quentin smiled even wider before opening the bag on his lap. Dwight turned his head to see that Jeff was eating a burger, his eyes flickering to Dwight. He lifted a hand in greeting. Dwight copied his actions before his eyes landed on Feng and Laurie who were still at the door. It looked as if Feng was being scolded again.

Laurie spun around swiftly, letting out a satisfied sigh. Dwight watched as she walked over to Jake who was on his bed again, his expression extremely puzzled.

“Uh, hello sweetie. Jake, is it?” She greeted, her lips curling in a polite smile. The said male nodded. Laurie shifted the bag in her right hand to the left one that was already occupied by another bag. She then stuck out her hand, “Nice to meet you, I’m Laurie.”

Jake nodded again, accepting the handshake. After a few seconds, he withdraws it, letting it plop on his lap.

“We apologize for the sudden intrusion, we just find the need to spend more time with Dwight considering the most recent events.” She explained, shifting the bag back into her right hand again.

Jake opened his mouth to speak but it sounded hoarse, so, he quickly cleared his throat, shaking his head. “Uh, don’t worry about it.” Laurie’s polite smile changed to something soft.

“I’m glad to hear it.” She then shoved one of the bags in his direction making him lean back a bit before moving back to his original position. She chuckled. “It wouldn’t be right to come here without something for you, so, here.”

“Thank you.” He whispered, taking the bag in his hand.

Laurie had a satisfied look on her face before moving away to find her a place to sit which ended up with her sitting at the desk near Dwight’s bed. Feng then made her way to Dwight and he almost moved to make room when she just chucked a bag on his lap, twirling around to Jake’s bed.

Laurie, Dwight, and Jake watched her settle herself down on the man’s bed, tossing a cover over her lap. Laurie opened her mouth to say something but Feng interrupted, “Is there something wrong?”

Jake glanced at her before shaking his head. “No.”  
  


She looked quite pleased with his answer, unwrapping her burger and taking a big bite out of it.

“Did you forget that I’m on the phone?” Meg’s voice had a bit of aggravation hidden a bit in it.

Dwight sighed, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t, I just got distracted by our friends that are here.” She pouted. “I feel like you’re throwing shade but don’t worry we’ll be over there in a bit.”

That made Dwight’s heart clench as he fought with what to say. There was no way he could bear seeing David again, at least not for right now.

“No Meg.”

Relief washed over Dwight like a summery breeze and he couldn’t help but be more grateful for Laurie. He then moved the camera, so, Meg could see Laurie…and Quentin.

“What do you mean no? He’s our friend too! You can’t just hog him like that, Laurie.”

The blonde female sent a stern look. “There’s already enough people here. We don’t need to crowd up Jake’s and Dwight’s room.”

“Jake? Who’s— Oh! Jake’s the roommate! Yeah, he’s the hot one that Feng practically…” The rest of her sentence was cut off by the said female making a loud noise.

Quentin, Dwight, and Jeff broke out into small laughs knowing what the rest of that sentence would be.

“Hang up the phone,” Feng spoke, her burning gaze on Dwight. He looked her way, a teasing smile on his lips but that was quickly wiped off when he saw how serious she was. “Hang up the fucking phone.”

Dwight clicked the end call button, placing his phone on his lap. He raised his hands in surrender before starting to eat his food. His phone began buzzing and he saw that it was Meg again but he had to ignore it.

When it stopped ringing, he sent a quick apology to Meg before setting his phone down again.

“What the hell was that?” Laurie asked, crossing her arms, a not so pleased expression displayed on her face.

Jeff chuckled, balling up his burger wrapper. “Seems like the normal Feng to me.” Quentin nodded, popping a few of his fries into his mouth.

“Meg talks too much sometimes.” The black-haired female grumbled, rolling her eyes. 

“Yes, you might think that but it doesn’t give you the right to express that type of behavior!” The older female scolded.

“Okay, mom.” Feng made sure to exaggerate the second word, rolling her eyes once again which made Laurie huff something annoyed, turning back to her food.

The room was filled with silence before Dwight rose and asked, “Trash?”

He gathered the trash from his friends, dumping it in the trashcan across the room. He walked back to his bed and he was about to climb back on it when Laurie shouted, “The drinks!”

Quentin and Jeff pointed to the back of him making Dwight turn around. He caught sight of the drinks and grabbed them, passing them out, hoping no one wanted a specific drink.

He successfully plopped back on his bed, quietly sipping on his beverage. There was a silence in the room and man did it bother him. Couldn’t someone say something? Anything!

“Hey, Jake.” He heard Feng speak, making him lift his head to look at the female. Panic washed over Jake’s features before it was replaced with something stoic. “Uh, yes?”

Feng smiled almost knowingly, dipping a bit of the straw in her mouth to intake some of her drink. It was almost like she was trying to be seductive. “You work out?” Her eyes then swept over the male, making it obvious that she was checking him out.

Jake didn’t answer right away but when he did, his answer was, “Uh, not really. I used to sometimes but I barely do it anymore.” Dwight could see how uncomfortable he was getting. He needed to help. But as soon as he opened his mouth, Laurie’s voice filled the air.

“I think you need to mind yourself, Feng! Stop asking inappropriate questions and leave the guy alone.”

Feng treated Laurie’s voice like was nothing but the wind. The female reached out and stroked his shoulder, smiling innocently. Panic washed over Jake’s features again as he went still.

The atmosphere shifted too quickly for Dwight to react as Laurie hopped up from her spot, stomping over to the pair. She snatched Feng by the ear making the girl let out a high-pitched whine.

“Let’s go, we’re leaving **right now** ,” Laurie spoke, gritting her teeth at the end. She let go of her friend’s ear and latched onto her arm, dragging the female that was putting up a fight.

Quentin sighed, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes. He met eyes with Jeff, the two sharing similar looks. “I guess we should get going too.” The insomniac nudged Dwight with a small smile and a quiet goodbye while getting up. Jeff gave Dwight a back slap, departing from the bed too.

“Sorry about our friend, Jake.” Quentin said while passing by the said male’s bed. Jeff who was right behind him nodded, sending a ‘sorry’ smile.

Jake rubbed his neck, “It’s fine. Don’t uh…worry about it.”

The insomniac and artist shared looks before finally leaving, shutting the door softly behind them. Nibbling a bit at the skin inside of his cheek, Dwight stared at his roommate, feeling incredibly bad.

He knows that the others already apologized but he felt the need to do that too but couldn’t find the exact words. A minute or two passed by before Jake returned the eye contact.

“Sorry.” He choked out, guilt seizing his whole being. Maybe he needed to be more straightforward with his friends. They couldn’t just come over whenever they wanted. He wasn’t the only one that lived here.

And Feng needed to get over herself. He knew that she wouldn’t take that well but she needs to know.

Jake tilted his head, continuing to look at Dwight but now with wonder. The silence nearly took charge of the room and Dwight honestly felt like Jake was mad at him or something until he spoke.

“You don’t need to apologize for the actions of others. I’m alright.”

Dwight nodded but opened his mouth to continue. “I’ve told her already that you and Claudette have something going on. Unfortunately, Feng is one of the most stubborn people I’ve met, and once she has her eye on someone…”

The glasses male didn’t need to finish, Jake already knew. He was only so calm about this whole ordeal due to Feng being his roommate's close friend. He didn’t want any more drama.

“You down for that movie or what?” Changing the subject was needed, he wanted to be done with the matter. Dwight frowned for a few seconds but hummed in agreeance. He lifted himself off his bed and shyly fixed himself on the awaiting bed.

Jake adjusted his position, his shoulder almost touching Dwight’s. He then tossed the cover on their laps, scooting a bit closer to the other before resting the laptop on their touching thighs.

“Comfortable?” He asked, tilting his head while looking at the nervous male. Dwight brought his fist to his mouth, coughing once before nodding once again. He seemed to be acting pretty weird but Jake waved it off not wanting to see where that convo would lead to.

The pair were waist-deep in a movie when light knocking sounded. Jake paused the movie with a quick tap to the space bar. He shoved the laptop into Dwight’s unsuspecting hands before getting up.

The glasses-wearing male anxiously watched his roommate, hoping to God that it wasn’t more of his friends. Oh god, what if it was Meg and the rest? David would be here and he wouldn’t know what to do. He wasn’t planning on facing David anytime soon.

The next thing he knew, Claudette came into view with Jake right beside her.

She looked surprised but fondness took over her features before she rose her hand to greet Dwight. The male returned the gesture, flashing a small smile. In just a few seconds, realization dawned on him, and with quick speed, he removed himself from the bed, almost falling.

“Oh shit! I’m sorry.” He laughed but even a fool could tell it wasn’t real. Jake raised his eyebrows, eyeing Dwight warily while Claudette just looked confused.

He then noticed that Jake’s computer was still in his hand and he carefully placed it down on the bed behind him. The other two didn’t have a chance to say anything before Dwight belted, “I need to shower!”

Like the fictional superhero, Flash, Dwight was in the bathroom. Jake and Claudette barely saw him collect his clothes. Dwight hung his head in embarrassment, hand slamming to his forehead. What was with the sudden weird behavior? He couldn’t even answer that, he truly didn’t know.

Sighing, he stripped himself of his clothing and walked a couple of feet to pull back the shower curtain to turn the knob that makes the shower water turn on. He went to climb in but stopped himself. He carefully removed his glasses from his face, placing them on the clothes that were bunched up on the sink counter.

He then proceeded to step in the shower, yanking the shower curtain back to its original position. The male almost let out a moan when the hot water came in contact with his skin.

He shut his eyes, feeling a bit at peace now.

That was until a certain handsome face appeared in his mind making his heart swell dramatically. Just what if Laurie hadn’t spoken up about Meg and the rest coming over? What if the athlete didn’t listen and showed up anyway? Would David have tagged along? What would he say? Would he even look at Dwight?

Dwight almost found himself grinning at the positive option. David would probably want to talk outside again and apologize. Then he’d give Dwight a playful nudge or perhaps a hug when the younger male forgives him.

His mind almost went further when suddenly hushed whispers intruded his ears making his eyes shoot open. He was then led to squint since the small streams of water got in his eye and he needed to step back.

He wasn’t allowed to do anything else when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. His heart squeezed painfully. His mouth went dry while his mind went into meltdown mode trying to justify the new feeling.

Mustering up a bit of courage after a minute, he slowly turned his head. The male was now face to face with an older woman who seemed to be washing his back with his washcloth. That wasn’t even the scariest part. It was her smile. It matched something similar to one a grandma would use on her grandchild.

A scream ripped it’s way out of Dwight’s throat as he semi-blindly rushed out of the tub, unfortunately slipping and landing on his ass. He wasted no time, turning around to keep his eyes on the old woman but now she was nowhere to be seen.

Pounding on the door along with Dwight’s name being yelled could be heard. Trying to calm his nerves and aching ass, he carefully picked himself up, using the sink counter as his crutch.

He snatched up his towel, wrapping it around himself before opening the door of the bathroom. He couldn’t exactly see their faces but he knew worry covered them.

“S-Sorry about that. I, um, thought I saw someone in there with me.” He apologized, using one hand to scratch at his head in embarrassment.

Jake made a sound of disapproval but wasn’t allowed to say anything when Claudette spoke up, “Let’s just let him put on some clothes.”

Dwight nodded gratefully before swiftly turning around, shutting the door again with a click. He reached for his glasses, slipping them on to have a better look of the bathroom. There wasn’t anyone in here except for him.

This didn’t make any sense! He knew he saw someone in here. It was an old lady and she…was bathing him. Dwight shivered in displeasure. Trying to calm himself down, he hurriedly put on his clothes. He wanted out of this bathroom.

That’s when he noticed that the shower was still running. He knew he wore glasses to help with his vision but were they even working? How did he not see that it was still on? And on top of that, he didn’t hear it either?

It made him also realize that the hushed whispers couldn’t be heard anymore. He sighed loudly, shaking his head. Okay, this was getting ridiculous.

He turned the knob, making the water from the showerhead stop. He went to turn around when he noticed his washcloth was on the shower floor. He blinked in confusion going to pick it up when he recoiled almost immediately.

Dwight never actually took it from the small railing that it hangs on behind him. But what if him being spooked caused him to bump into it which made it fall? That suggestion eased him for a few seconds before his mind went another way.

Then again, that wasn’t possible. He wasn’t exactly close to the railing enough to make it drop. Plus, wouldn’t his arm be throbbing?

So, if he didn’t make his washcloth fall onto the shower ground, that meant that the older woman who he saw did. She must’ve dropped it when she vanished.

The thought of that actually being true made Dwight’s blood run cold.


End file.
